If They Are
by LucyLucielle
Summary: Fanfic berisi cerita pendek tentang chara KHR yang melakukan aktifitas tertentu Saya update kalau dapet ide... Chapter 2: If They Are A... Maid! R&R ?
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic kedua saya di fandom KHR ini~

Fanfic ini adalah cerita singkat yang menjelaskan bagaimana jika chara KHR melakukan hal-hal tertentu~

Jadi, selama saya dapat ide, saya bakal terus ngelanjutin fanfic ini~

Korban utama: Varia *di bunuh anggota varia*

Setting.... Untuk chapter 1 ini, karena jadi supir angkot, setting di indonesia, okay~?

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn adalah milik Amano Akira~!

Warning: Gajhe, dan juga typo (biasanya ada mudah-mudahan yang ini ga ada)

Let's start~!

* * *

**Chapter 1: If They Are A.... supir angkot? /plak/**

**Ryohei, supir angkot to the extreme! **/punched/

Seseorang yang bernama... er... berinisial NK berjalan ke sebuah angkot yang lagi nunggu penumpang.....

"Ayo, semuanya naik to the extreme!" teriak si supir angkot

"_semangat banget sih, supir angkot nya..."_ pikir si NK sambil bersweatdrop ria

"Hei, ayo! Dijamin, kau akan sampai ke tempat tujuan dengan ecpat to the extreme!" teriak supir angkot itu lagi

"Yah... tidak ada pilihan lain.... naik ini saja..." kata NK pelan sambil menaiki angkot tersebut

~beberapa menit kemudian~

Angkot sudah penuh, dan sekarang, angkot itu siap berangkat.

"Yosh! Sudah penuh, sekarang..." orang itu mengangkat kakinya, dan menginjak pedal dengan kakinya yang tadi di angkat setinggi mungkin itu. Alhasil, angkot nya langsung melaju dengan kecepatan penuh

"WHAT THE-----!" si NK udah mulai mau ber cursing ria

"Extreme!" supir bodoh itu malah teriak dengan senangnya

"HEI, *piip*! NGENDARAIN MOBIL YANG BENER DONG, DASAR, *piiiiiiip*!" kata salah seorang penumpang

"TAK MASALAH, YANG PENTING, KITA MENGENDARAI MOBIL TO THE EXTREME!" kata si supir angkot sambil mengendarai mobil insanely

"I-itu di depan ada---!" si NK menunjuk ke depan, ternyata, di depan, ada truk yang lagi berhenti

"CEPAT, BELOK, BODOH! ATAU REM!" teriak NK yang udah panik

"Hm? Ternyata, aku melepas rem mobil ini agar mengendarainya jadi menyenangkan to the extreme!" kata si supir

"WHAT THE *piiiiiip*?"

"GYAAAAAAHH!" para penumpang berteriak bersamaan

Esok harinya, di temukan 2 orang yang selamat dengan luka yang sangat parah, dan penumpang lainnya tewas dengan ke adaan mengenaskan dalam tabrakan tersebut....

* * *

**Marmon, supir angkot gadungan....**

Suatu hari yang cerah, orang yang berinisial RS, yang ingin pergi ke toko buku, memutuskan untuk naik angkot sebagai sarana transportasi. RS juga manganggap kalau angkot itu sarana transportasi yang murah~

"Hm? Kok ga ada angkot yang lewat, ya?" gumam RS

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah angkot lewat di depannya. RS jawdrop. Karena, tak disangka, yang nyetir itu... bayi, para readers sekalian! BAYI! (kru: *mukul author pake harisen* Hoi! Sadar! Ga usah pake caps!)

Ehm... Oke~

Jadi, si bayi ngeliatin si RS (walaupun saya juga ga yakin kalau matanya si supir itu keliatan) dengan tajam

"Mau naik, atau tidak?" tanya si bayi a.k.a. sang supir

"_Aku tidak yakin kalau dia bisa nyetir angkot ini..." _ batin si RS agak ragu

"Hei? Kau mau naik, atau tidak?" tanya si bayi lagi

LF melihat sekitar.... Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran angkot lainnya

"*sigh* Baiklah..." dengan agak pasrah, si RS menaiki angkot tersebut.

Secara perlahan, akhirnya, angkot itu mulai berjalan maju....

"_Hoee.... hebat.... bisa juga bayi ini nyetir....."_ batin si RS

Sudah agak lama jalan, tapi, RS merasa ada yang aneh... Jalanannya terlalu sepi... Sekitar 30 menit kemudian, RS sampai di toko buku tempat tujuan

"Kiri ba---- Er... Ma— Er.... Akh! Apalah itu!" si RS ke bingungan mau manggil si bayi pake sebutan apa

Angkot nya berhenti, dan si RS memberikan sejumlah uang ke si bayi

"Hei!" panggil si bayi itu

"Uangnya kurang!" lanjut si bayi

"Hah? Kurang? 2000 kan?" tanya si RS

"Transfer 100.000 yen ke rekening ini..." si bayi ngasih RS secarik kertas

"HAH? GILA AJA LO! MASA' GUE HARUS NGEBAYAR 100.000 BUAT ANGKOT DOANG?" si RS marah

"Ini special service dari arcobaleno. Cepat, aku tunggu sampai besok. Kalau tidak, kau akan mendapat kan hal yang buruk" si bayi pergi....

"WTF BANGET SIH?" teriak si RS

"Ah... sudah lah... Yang penting sekarang aku belanja di toko bu-----" si RS jawdrop. Ternyata, dia masih di tempat awal.

"INI KENAPA LAGI?" si RS makin stress. Ternyata, si bayi tadi, memakai ability nya, ilusi, untuk membuat pemandangan di luar angkot seakan-akan bergerak. Tapi, sebenarnya, angkotnya ga bergerak sama sekali

"AKH!" si RS stress dengan suksesnya~

* * *

**...I'll bite you to death...**

Siang itu, TM sedang mencari sebuah angkot untuk pulang. Sampai akhirnya, TM menemukan sebuah angkot yang sedang menunggu penumpang. Si TM merasa, ada yang aneh sama angkot itu. Terutama, sama hawa di sekitar angkot tersebut. Si TM yang sudah siap menaiki angkot tersebut melirik ke arah sang supir yang dari tadi tidak bersuara, tidak seperti angkot normal yang mengobral-obral(?) kan tempat tujuan angkot tersebut.

"_Uwa.... supir angkotnya lagi tidur... dan mukanya itu...."_ wajah si TM ngeblush.

"Hm?" si supir angkot terbangun. Dan menguap sebentar, sekaligus melemaskan badannya. Kemudian dia menoleh ke arah TM

"Mau apa kau?" tanya supir angkot

"E-eh... tentu saja naik angkot ini..." jawab TM agak takut

"*yawn* naiklah kalau begitu.. Kalau tidak mau... kami korosu...." kata orang itu sambil mengeluarkan death aura

"_*gulp* beda dari yang tadi..." _pikir TM sambil ber sweatdrop ria

Akhirnya dengann perasaan agak takut, TM menaiki angkot tersebut

Dengan males-malesan, si supir angkot nyalain mesin mobil nya.

TM memasang sepasang headset di kupingnya dan mendengarkan lagu dengan suara max. Tapi, tiba-tiba ada yang suara musik yang melebihi suara musiknya, yang otomatis membuat TM meberhentikan musik yang ia dengar

"_Lagu apa nih? Lagunya... bahasa jepang.... tapi... ANEH BANGET!"_ pikir TM sambil bersweatdrop ria. Akhirnya, si TM memutuskan untuk memperhatikan pemandangan di luar saja

Penumpang bertambah satu...

Kemudian, tiga penumpang masuk secara bersamaan.

Tak terasa, ternyata, ankgkot sudah penuh... (jangan pedulikan jumlah penumpang naik yang saya tulis)

Dan masih dengan ogah-ogahan, sang supir mengendarai angkot tersebut

LN melirik ke arah dashboard angkot tersebut. Dan si TM bisa melihat sebuah boneka(atau bukan?) burung mungil warna kuning

"_Uwa.... lucunya....."_ pikir TM

Tiba-tiba si burung bergerak ke pundak sang supir

"_Eh? ITU BUKAN BONEKA?"_ pikir TM kaget sambil sweatdrop

Si LN mencoba untuk mengabaikan Boneka itu, dan mendengarkan musik lagi berhubung musik dari angkotnya sudah di matikan

LN merasa laju angkot agak terlalu cepat. Tapi sebenarnya memang sangat cepat.

"Uwaaaa!" teriak TM

"Gyaaaaa!" teriak penumpang lain

"Ah... ribut sekali... Padahal Cuma segini..." kata si supir sambil mengendarai angkotnya dengan baik

"Waaa!" teriak seluruh penumpang

"Tch... sial..." gerutu si supir. Ternyata, kami sudah mau memasuki daerah macet. Si supir menginjak pedal rem seketika. Dan tentu saja, semua jadi terdorong kedepan.

"Mugyaaaa!" udah tau kan, kalau ini teriakan penumpang?

Untungnya, angkotnya berhenti sebelum menabrak. Berhentinya angkot diikuti dengan sebuah suara burung kecil

(a/n: bayangkan suara burung kejepit. Saya ga tau sfx nya mau kayak gimana)

Sang supir kaget. Ia juga merasakan ada sesuatu di punggungnya.

"A-ah.... burungnya....." kata TM pelan

Sang supir masih bengong ngeliatin sebuah benda yang udah penyet di kursi.

Setelah ia teliti lagi, ia menyadari satu hal: tenyata itu bukan yang asli

Si supir bernafas lega. Kemudian, ia membuang boneka tadi dan kembali mengemudikan angkotnya. Setelah melewati macet, si supir kembali menambah kecepatan. Tapi tidak secepat sebelumnya

Tak lama kemudian, TM tiba di tujuannya dan segera memberhentikan angkot tersebut. TM merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan selembar uang dua ribuan. Dan memberikannya ke si supir. Ketika TM mau pergi, ada seseorang yang memegang pundaknya

"Hei, bayar 2500... atau... kami korosu...." tiba-tiba si supir udah ada di samping TM

"Kyaaa!" TM kaget karena si supir langsung teleport(?) ke samping dia. Dan hebatnya, dia berhasil mendorong supir itu ke arah angkotnya.

Supir itu mengeluarkan death aura

"Kami korosu...." supir itu ngeluarin sepasang tonfa. Tapi, ia terhenti sesaat. Ia berbalik melihat ke arah pintu angkot. Disana, ada benda kuning yang udah bercampur dengan warna merah darah dan sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Supir nya jawdrop + sweatdrop + kalau perlu facedrop sekalian

TM pun memanfaatkan keadaan ini untuk melarikan diri sambil bersweatdrop ria karena si supir angkot sedang menangisi kepergian binatang peliharaanya...

* * *

**Ushishishi...... Ayo naik~! **

Hari itu, di sebuah pasar, tepatnya di sebuah angkot yang lagi nunggu penumpang, kita bisa lihat seseorang berinisial KM, sedang duduk di dalam angkot tersebut. Tidak merasakan hal aneh dari sang supir yang matanya aja ga keliatan. Udah gitu sering ketawa 'Ushishishi....' mana ngaku-ngaku pangeran lagi! Udah jelas-jelas supir angkot! *di lemparin pisau sama bel*

"*yawn* Lama, ya..." keluh KM

"Sekali naik tidak bisa turun.." kata si supir angkot

"Ga ada yang berniat turun kok..." si KM mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan membacanya

Beberapa menit kemudian, (walaupun belom penuh) si supir akhirnya menjalankan angkotnya

Tiba-tiba suatu pikiran terlintas di benak KM...

"_Apakah orang pecinta tiara ini bisa mengemudi walaupun matanya tidak terlihat?"_

Pertanyaan KM pun terjawab dengan cara menyetir si supir angkot yang agak ngasal. Entah karena emang ga bisa nyetir atau ga bisa ngeliat. Akhirnya si KM memberanikan diri untuk bertanya

"Eto... Sebenarnya anda bisa melihat jalannya atau tidak?"

"Hm? Sebenarnya... iya... Tapi aku tidak bisa mengemudi!" jawab supir itu sambil tersenyum (lebih keliatan menyeringai)

KM dan penumpang lain sweatdrop

Dan sweatdrop itu berubah menjadi kepanikan

"Uwaa! Bagaimana ini? KITA AKAN MATI!" teriak seorang penumpang

Tiba-tiba sebuah pisau melayang ke arah si penumpang dan.... HEADSHOT(?)! HEADSHOT, READERS SEKALIAN! *di pukul pake harisen lagi*

(crew: tolong, author yang baik, jangan kumat teriak-teriak gajhe gitu)

Ehm... baiklah, kita lanjutkan....

Penumpang yang lain termasuk KM membatu. Dan akhirnya lebih memilih untuk diam dan pasrah, dari pada jadi korban headshot dan teriakan author selanjutnya

"Tenang saja, Feeling ku bagus kok~" kata si supir masih sambil nyengir-nyengir.

"_Aku ga percaya!"_ kurang lebih, itulah yang di katakan seluruh penumpang

"Huh? Ada apa di depan? Kodok... atau manusia?" si supir menoleh kedepan (tadinya ngeliatin penumpang)

KM melihat kedepan, ada seseorang memakai topi kodok besar

"ITU MANUSIA!"teriak KM

"Ah, jangan bercanda. Itu kodok...." kata si supir yang malah menambah kecepatannya. Jangan-jangan orang ini tau kalau sebenarnya itu emang orang?

Untungnya, orang itu berhasil menghindar dari serangan maut angkot ini. Tapi, bukannya malah melanjutkan perjalanan, si supir angkot malah memutar balik dan melempari orang bertopi kodok gede itu dengan pisaunya

Hebatnya, orang itu masih bsia menghindar dan malah berlari dari angkot ini

"Hei? Kenapa memutar balik?" tanya seorang penumpang

"Berisik.." Supir angkotnya malah ngelempar penumpang tadi dengan pisaunya. Penumpang lain tambah ga niat buat ngomong. KM hampir pingsan

"Kodok yang itu harus di basmi" kata si supir sambil tetap melempar pisau ke arah si kodok a.k.a. orang bertopi kodok

"_Ini intinya si supir yang ngira itu kodok, atau emang mau ngebunuh orang itu?"_ batin KM

Orang dengan topi kodok itu masuk ke gang kecil

"Uh-oh..." kata si supir pelan, bukannya nge rem, si supir malah melompat keluar

"WHAT THE-----!" teriak KM

"Waaaa!" teriak penumpang lain.

Tabrakan pun tak terhindarkan, dan sayangnya untungnya mereka semua selamat.... (kecuali dua orang yang tadi udah di lempar pisau)

* * *

**VOOOOOOOOIIIIIIII! AYO NAIK!**

Seoran perempuan, mari kita sebut, IM, berjalan menuju sebuah angkot yang penumpangnya hampir penuh

"_Untung aja udah mau berangkat..."_ batin si IM

Baru aja si IM mau masuk, tiba-tiba si supir teriak,

"VOOOOOOOIIII! AYO! 2 ORANG LAGI!"

"_Si Supir suaranya...."_ batin IM sambil geleng-geleng kepala

"VOOOOIII! SATU LAGI!" teriak si supir berambut panjang ini

"Bisa-bisa aku harus ke THT abis ini...." kata IM pelan

"Hei... apa katamu tadi?" tanya si supir

"E-Eh... saya hanya merasa, suara anda terlalu keras...." kata IM

"...." si supir hanya men-death glare IM.

"A-ada ap-apa?" IM meninggikan suaranya.

"......" si supir masih melancarkan death glare. IM memalingkan muka. Tapi, ia bisa merasakan hawa-hawa yang seperti mengatakan i-want-to-kill-this-b**** dari sang supir. IM berusaha menghiraukannya. Tak lama kemudian ada seseorang naik ke dalam angkot. Si supir pun mulai menjalankan angkotnya

"VOIII! BERANGKAT!" teriak si supir

"_Semoga tak ada yang lebih buruk dari ini..." _batin IM sambil menutup kupingnya

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka memasuki daerah macet

Tadinya biasa-biasa aja, tapi, tiba-tiba, ada sebuah motor menyerempet sisi kanan angkot

Udah gitu, bukannya minta maaf atau apa, sang pengendara motor main ngabur aja.

Sang supir mengambil nafas panjang

"Uh-oh...." IM nyari-nyari earpplug, dan sadar kalau dia ga punya earplug...

"VOOOOOOOOOIIIII! F***ING MAN! BAYAR GANTI RUGINYA, SON OF A B****!" suara si supir menggelegar lebih dari suara-suara mobil. Kata-kata Kreatifnya itu, (sebenarnya suara nya yang biasa juga udah cukup) membuat semua pengendara di situ menoleh ke arah si supir angkot

"APA?" satu kata balasan si supir membuat semua orang tidak berani untuk nge-stare dia

"S***.... pasti si boss marah...." keluh supir itu

"_Boss? Punya boss juga dia...." _ batin IM

"VOOOOIII! Awas saja, kalau aku bertemu lagi!" teriak si supir lagi

"_Ah... Kuping ku...." _IM megangin kupingnya yang sakit karena mendengar teriakan maut sang supir

Tak lama kemudian, IM sampai di tempat tujuan, setelah memberhentikan angkot, IM memberikan sejumlah uang. Baru saja IM mau melangkah pergi, tiba-tiba si supir berteriak,

"VOOOIIII! UANG APA INI?" kata si supir sambil menunjukan uang kertas yang robek

"E-eh.... Ma-maaf! Ku kir---" belum selesai berbicara, kata-kata IM di potong oleh si supir,

"MAU BILANG APA KAU, *PIIIIIIP*?"

"AKU MAU BILANG—" IM meninggikan suara, tapi si supir memotong lagi

"APAAAA?"

"TUNGGU GUE JUGA MAU NGOMONG, *piiiiiiip*!" si IM udah ga sabar

"Apa?" tanya si supir

"Gue kira itu tadi uang yang bener, dan gue juga ga menduga bakal narik uang itu! Ini! Ganti yang ini!" IM menyerahkan uang dua ribuan. Dan menukarkannya dengan uang robek di tangan supir.

Esoknya, IM mendapati bahwa, gendang telinga nya yang sebelah kiri rusak....

* * *

**DASAR SAMPAH!**

Hari itu, matahari sudah hampir tenggelam seluruhnya. Orang berinisial SA sedang menunggu sebuah angkot di sebuah jalan besar

"Ukh... lama banget, sih?" keluh si SA

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah angkot dengan kecepatan penuh lewat di depan SA. Dan mengerem seketika. Untungnya angkot itu lagi ga ada penumpang. Jadi, paling yang luka Cuma supir nya doang. Tapi nyata nya, Supir angkotnya ga kenapa-kenapa

"Hey, sampah, kau mau naik, tidak?" tanya si supir angkot dengan nada kasar

"_Pantesan aja ga ada yang mau naik..."_ pikir SA

"Tentu saja" SA masuk ke dalam angkot.

Mungkin, karena udah ada penumpang, dia mengendarai angkot dengan hati-hati

Sampai akhirnya, mereka sampai di daerah macet. 3 menit pertama, si supir masih sabar. Menit ke 5, si supir dah ngomel-ngomel gajhe, di menit ke 5 lewat 5 detik, si supir mengambil nafas panjang.....

"_Earplug... Earplug...." _SA ngeluarin sebuah earplug dan memakainya di kupingnya.

"HEI! DASAR *piiiip*! SABAR DIKIT, BIAR GA MACET, *piiiiip*! DASAR SAMPAH!" teriak si supir

"_Lumayan juga teriakannya....."_ pikir SA

"Seenaknya aja bilang sampah... Palingan, orang nya ga jauh dari omongannya..." kata orang di kendaraan umum di sebelah, yang saya juga ga ngerti gimana si supir bisa dengernya. Secara jalan raya kan ribut. Apalagi daerah macet...

"Apa kau bilang...?" si supir melancarkan death glare ke orang tadi

Sedangkan orang tadi membuang muka

"Jawab aku, DASAR SAMPAH!" tiba-tiba, tangannya si supir bercahaya

Orang tadi kaget. Lalu, orang itu ketakutan

"A-a-ah! Ta-tad-di.... s-s-saya bilang---" si supir memotong omongan orang itu,

"Apa?" si supir melototin orang tadi

"Tadi aku hanya bilang orang yang ngomong, ga keliatan kayak yang di omongin!" kata orang itu yang mencoba untuk berbohong

Si supir diem Dia melancarkan death glare ke orang tadi yang masih ketakutan.

"Jangan Bohong!" si supir mengarahkan tangannya yang mengeluarkan api lagi ke arah orang itu. Tiba-tiba, api keluar dari tangannya, dan membakar benda di depannya a.k.a. orang itu

"WHAT THE HELL?" teriak seorang penumpang

"Apa? Kau mau protes?" tanya sang supir

"Ti-tidak...." jawab penumpang tadi dengan takut-takut

Orang-orang di sekitar berbisik-bisik. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya, si supir mulai merasa risih

"Memangnya ada apa sih?" si supir ngarahin tangannya ke depan. Tangannya pun mulai bercahaya.

"Uwaaaa! Kabur! Selamat kan diri kalian!" teriak salah seorang pengendara di depannya

Pengendara mobil di depan langsung berhamburan keluar. Kemudian, supir angkot ini mengeluarkan api dari tangannya lagi. 1 row mobil di depan pun hancur. Orang-orang ribut lagi

"Apa yang di ributkan sih? Dasar sampah..." gumam si supir angkot

Angkot ini pun berjalan melewati jalan yang terbuka akibat tembakan tadi. Masyarakat sekitar Cuma bengong. Tapi si supir ga peduli

SA Cuma bisa berweatdrop + jawdrop ria. Tapi, SA berusaha tidak perduli. Beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya, SA sampai di tempat tujuan. SA pun turun dan memberikan sejumlah uang. SA berharap uangnya cukup

"Hei, kurang seribu..." kata si supir pelan

Tapi, karena suara si supir pelan, si SA ga denger.

"HEI, SAMPAH! UANGNYA KURANG!"teriak si supir sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke arah SA

"A-a-ah! Ma-maaf! I-I-ini!" SA memberikan selembar uang kertas seribu, dan mengambil langkah seribu...

**~Supir angkot part: End~

* * *

**

Yak~! Akhirnya selesai juga~!

Saya sempet writer's block pas bagian Xanxus...

Saya merasa bagian Xanxus agak garing...

Yak.... saya akan merasa sangat-sangat senang jika para readers sekalian me-review fanfic saya~~~!

* * *

Author: Saya boleh kasih bocoran soal chapter 2?

Crew: Ya udah. Terserah....

Author: Khusus chapter 2 nanti, 'If They Are' nya bukan perorangan, tetapi, perkelompok, karena chapter 2 nanti mereka akan menjadi.... Maid! *pikiran mengudara kemana-mana*

Author: *nosebleed*

Crew: Waaa! A-Author! *nyumpelin hidung author pake sarung tangan biru*

............

Crew: Uwaaa! Kurang! Sarung tangannya jadi merah! To-tolong!

Author: Er.... Saya tutup saja, okay? *nahan idung pake 5 tisu*

Crew: A-author.. tisunya kurang.. Er... readers sekalian, chapter dua kayaknya ga bakal ada unsur yaoi...

Author: Tapi kalau reders minta.... *nosebleednya nambah*

Crew: Akh! Oke, Readers! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah~ Akhirnya chapter 2 update!

Dari kemarin saya mau nulis fanfic ini, tapi ga jadi terus... Banyak hal yang menghalangi...

Lucy: Yak~ Seperti yang saya bilang di chapter sebelumnya, disini, para chara vongola akan menjadi maid. Lebih tepatnya, bekerja di maid cafe. Ah... Hibari pake baju maid... *nosebleed*

Crew: A-a-ah! Author! *lari ke author, terus ngasih tisu*

Lucy: Ah... Makasih... *nyumpel hidung pake tisu* Oke... Dari pada kepanjangan intronya, kita mulai dulu... eh, mereka udah siap dengan baju maid, kan?

Crew: Mereka udah siap kok

?: Squalo! Ayo lah! Rambut panjang mu itu pasti menjadi daya tarik! Apa lagi kalau di tata!

Squalo: Voooooiii! Pergi kau! Dasar, BANCI KALENG!

?: Ayolah, Squ-chan~!

Lucy: Ngapain sih, si Lussuria?

Crew: Dia mau nata rambutnya Squalo

Lucy: Er... Arcobaleno udah semua, kan?

Crew: Yup. Tapi, Kru di sekitar sana udah sekarat semua. Harapan terakhir tinggal mengancam para arcobaleno dengan alat non tri-ni-sette radiation.. (sejak kapan punya begituan?)

Author: Hm... oke deh.. Kita mul-

Someone: Agghh! Arcobaleno nya ngamuk!

Author: He-hei! Crew! Cepat tangani!

Crew: Aye aye sir! *ngacir*

Author: Disclaimer, KHR milik Amano Akira, dan selamanya akan begitu~ Warning, OOC mungkin... Dan juga typo! Plus, Arcobaleno, lambo dan i-pin dalam bentuk TYL

Note: jangan anggap hal-hal disini BL atau pun shounen-ai. Soalnya, si pengunjung ngira para maid itu cewek semua... Jadi, jangan protes. Beginilah adanya... /plak/

Let's start~

* * *

**Chapter 2: IF They Are a Maid~? (part 1)**

**Vongola Maid Cafe**

Pagi itu, di sebuah maid cafe terkenal bernama vongola maid cafe, para maid sedang sibuk menyiapkan toko

"A-ah... Gokudera-kun! Tolong ambil lap di sebelah situ!" kata seorang laki-laki(?) bermuka imut dan berambut coklat bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi

"Baiklah, Juudaime!" jawab laki-laki(?) berambut putih, Gokudera Hayato

"Tsuna! Sudut sebelah sana masih kotor!" kata seorang laki-laki(?) berambut hitam yang kita kenal sebagai Yamamoto Takeshi

"Ini dia sapunya, Yamamoto!" Tsuna memberikan Yamamoto sebuah sapu

"Yak! Hari ini akan jadi hari yang menyenangkan to the extreme!" kata laki-laki(?) berambut putih yang paling bersemangat ini, Sasagawa Ryohei (yang kelihatannya aneh karena ber 'extreme' ria sambil pake baju maid)

"Eto... Hibari-san dimana?" tanya Tsuna

"Dia masih di dalam ruang ganti. Lagi pula, dia kan ga suka keramaian" jawab Gokudera

"Yak~! Sekarang tinggal briefing sebentar, terus buka cafenya!" kata Yamamoto sambil tertawa senang

"Er... Apa kah kita harus panggil Hibari-san? Oh, ya! Dimana Lambo?" tanya Tsuna

"Sepertinya kita tidak usah panggil Hibari... Soal aho ushi, dia belum datang. Dan lebih baik dia tidak datang... Juudaime ingat, kan? Dua hari yang lalu cafe ini hampir hancur karena dia..." Jawab Gokudera

"Sawada! Kapan cafenya buka? Aku sudah tidak sabar to the extreme!" kata Ryohei dengan semangat

"Ayo, kita buka cafenya sekarang~" Tsuna berjalan ke arah pintu dan membalik tulisan 'close' menjadi 'open'

"Eto... Gakudera-kun, segera panggil Hibari-san! Aku mau ke dapur sebentar!" Tsuna berlari ke dapur

Sementara itu, mari kita lihat salah seorang calon pengunjung berinisial DA. DA berjalan di shopping district dengan lunglai. Sepertinya dia ada masalah. Akhirnya, (sepertinya) dia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi cafe terdekat. Cafe apa saja. Yang penting setidaknya dia bisa refreshing sebentar. Nah, si DA ini menemukan satu tempat, Vongola maid cafe, yang ia pikir setidaknya dia bisa melihat maid-maid cantik yang melayaninya untuk refreshing...

"_Maid-maid dengan rok pendek..."_ pikir DA sambil menahan nosebleed nya

"Baiklah.." kata DA dengan mantap sambil memasuki cafe tersebut

"A-ah..." DA terdiam di depan pintu. Ia terkesima dengan isi cafe tersebut. Meja dan kursi putih yang sudah diatur dengan rapih, gambar-gambar yang ada di dinding cafe, dan juga hiasan lainnya yang mendukung kesan moe

"Okaerinasai, Goshuujin-sama!" sambut seorang maid berambut putih yang sudah kita kenal sebelumnya, Gokudera

"Silahkan, Pilih tempat duduk yang anda ingin kan~!" kata Maid yang satunya, Yamamoto

DA berjalan kesalah satu meja dan duduk di kursinya. Ia melihat di sekitar lagi. Dia merasa agak aneh, karena, tampang para maid mirip laki-laki. Tapi ia langsung membuang pikiran itu ketika melihat seorang maid berambut hitam (pendek juga, sih). DA diam sebentar melihat maid itu. DA menunggu maid itu berbalik, melihat seperti apa muka si maid itu. Maid itu membalikan badannya... Rok pendeknya berkibar (emang bisa?)... Muka sinis si maid itu (ga tau kenapa) sukses membuat si DA nosebleed. Kemudian, datang seorang maid membawakan menu,

"Master mau makan apa~?" tanya si maid berambut coklat, Tsuna, dengan tampang uke nya. Nosebleed DA sukses nambah

"A-ah! Anda tidak apa-apa, master?" tanya Tsuna

"Tidak.. apa-apa... Er... aku bingung pesan apa.. kau bisa merekomendasikan sesuatu?" tanya DA

"Eto... Jika Anda suka coklat, saya merekomendasikan devil's food cake, choco-lava (?), dan triple chocolate ice cake. Jika anda kurang suka coklat, ada beberapa makanan lain yang tidak mengandung coklat, seperti rainbow cake, sakura cookies, mont blanc cake, blueberry cheesecake, dan lain-lain. Atau, apa anda mau mencoba paket berhadiah figurine maid?" Tawar Tsuna sambil mengeluarkan angelic smile nya

"Bagaimana kalau paket berhadiah?" tanya DA

"Tapi, untuk mendapat kan figurine maid, anda harus bisa menghabiskan semua cake yang kami berikan~" kata Tsuna lagi

DA berpikir sebentar. Ia tidak tahu apakah sanggup makan cake manis dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak.

"Kalau anda berhasil memakan semua cakenya, anda hanya akan membayar setengah harga~ Tapi kalau cakenya tidak habis, anda harus membayar semua" jelas Tsuna

"Er... Baiklah..." kata DA

"Silahkan tunggu sebentar," Tsuna berlari ke arah dapur "Gokudera-chan, Yamamoto-chan, ayo, bantu aku~"

"Baiklah, Juudaime!" kata Gokudera

"Oke, Tsuna!" kata Yamamoto

Sambil menunggu, DA memperhatikan seisi cafe. Karena Tsuna, Gokudera, dan Yamamoto sedang bekerja di dapur, hanya ada Hibari yang ga tau lagi ngapain. Sedangkan Ryohei lagi mempromosikan cafe ini to the extreme(?) di luar

DA memperhatikan Hibari dengan seksama. Memastikan maid yang satu ini sebenarnya cewek atau bukan. Hibari yang merasa di perhatikan balik nge-stare dengan yah.. taulah, Death glare ala Hibari. Hebatnya, si DA ga takut.

"_Howaaa~ Aku suka maid(?) yang tsundere seperti dia!"_ pikir DA

Tak lama kemudian, Tsuna, Yamamoto, dan Gokudera berjalan ke meja DA untuk memberikan beberapa cake yang tadi disebutkan (Yang mayoritas rasanya manis)

"Terima kasih telah menunggu, Ini dia paketnya~!" kata Tsuna

"Juudaime, aku permisi dulu, ada tamu lain yang harus di layani" Gokudera berjalan ke arah pintu untuk menyambut tamu yang baru datang

"Silahkan di habiskan kuenya!" kata Yamamoto sambil tersenyum lebar

DA menelan ludah nya.

"_A-a-a-a- Apakah aku sanggup mengahabiskan semua ini?"_ pikir DA

DA mencoba dari devil's food cake. Suapan pertama...

Suapan pertama...

DA langsung eneg. Ternyata, dia emang ga bisa makan makanan yang terlalu manis

"... huek..." DA nyaris muntah

"Ada apa, tuan?" tanya Tsuna dengan muka uke

"Ah, tidak~ tidak ada apa-apa~" kata si DA dengan sok baik-baik saja (padahal kuenya udah di trakea, maksa mau keluar)

"Kalau begtu, silakan lanjutkan menikmati kuenya~~" kata Tsuna lagi sambil pergi dan melayani tamu-tamu lain

"_fyuh... hampir aja... sebagai laki-laki sejati, aku tidak akan membuat seorang maid kecewa! Itulah motto hidupku!" _kata si DA dalam hati

Pandangan DA melayang dan berhenti pada Hibari yang sedang melayani tamu dengan dingin

"Hmm... rupanya dia dandere, ya..." gumam DA

"Oi..." tiba-tba, Gokudera manggil DA

"Ada apa?" tanya DA yang langsung mengganti fokus matanya ke Gokudera

DA melihat Gokudera membawa nampan dengan chocolate milk shake yang bertabur permen sebagai topping dengan tampang agak kesal

"Nih minumannya. Tadi kamu nggak pesen, tapi Juudaime nyuruh aku bikinin kamu minum! Berterima kasihlah!" kata Gokudera dengan muka kesal sambil menaruh gelas minuman DA diatas mejanya

"..." DA diem sambil memperhatikan Gokudera

"Apa?" tanya Gokudera yang merasa terganggu gara-gara dipelototin DA

"... Kamu tsundere, ya?" tanya DA dengan lurusnya

"-!" Gokudera speechless. Nggak ada badai (karena dia nggak beraksi), nggak ada hujan (karena Yamamoto lagi ngelayanin tamu lain), dan nggak berawan juga (Hibari lagi sibuk), tahu-tahu pelanggannya bilang dia TSUNDERE.

Sekali lagi, TSUNDERE, sodara-sodara!

"Si—siapa yang tsundere, you *piiip*" kata Gokudera dengan muka merah, lalu langsung pergi dari meja DA

"... Ternyata dia beneran tsundere... mana bahasanya lebih berwarna-warni dari tsundere biasa... maid cafe yang hebat..." gumam DA dalam kekaguman

'tes'

"?" DA mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber bunyi barusan, lalu mengeluarkan ekpresi horor

Kenapa? Karena dia beru inget, atau lebih tepatnya sadar, kalau diatas mejanya ada...

CHOCOLATE MILKSHAKE yang bertabur PERMEN sebagai toppingnya

" *gulp* " DA nelen ludah dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke devil's food cake-nya yang belom ada separohnya abis

Muka DA makin horor

"Pulang dari sini bisa mual-mual 7 hari 10 malem..." gumam DA sambil membayangkan nasibnya dirumah nanti

"Ada apa, tuan?" tanya Yamamoto pada DA

"_Ah, ini dia maid yang paling cheerful..." _pikir DA

"Ah, bisa tolong bungkuskan sisa cake dan milkshake saya?" pinta DA dengan muka semelas mungkin

"Maaf, tapi peraturan untuk paket spesial melarang saya membungkusnya~" kata Yamamoto dengan senyuman yang mengembang lebar + background cling-cling

Jelas, Yamamoto nggak sadar kalau kalimatnya barusan sama dengan _death sentence _buat DA

"_MATI AJA GUEEEEEE!" _jerit DA, dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam

"Dan, kalau anda memutuskan untuk menyerah, hadiah anda akan ditarik dan anda harus membayar semuanya. Jadi, menurut saya lebih baik anda habiskan saja cake-nya" kata Yamamoto lagi

"Bukankah Tsuna sudah bilang kalau 'paket spesial harus dihabiskan di tempat'?"

Kalimat Yamamoto barusan sukses bikin DA beku

"Oi, tamu yang disana!" panggil Gokudera dengan sangat tidak sopan, tapi dia senyum kali ini

Ya, senyum kemenangan ala iblis

"Ada apa...?" DA pucet pas ngeliat Gokudera

Gokudera ngangkat figurine maid yang didapat entah dari mana, maid hibari (cewek) dengan baju maid pendek (sehingga kakinya yang indah terlihat jelas) yang kancingnya lepas beberapa sehingga bajunya menjadi longgar dan dadanya hampir terlihat, Cuma 'hampir' karena hibari nahan bajunya makin turun dengan tangan kanannya yang berfungsi ganda (sekaligus buat makin menonjolkan dadanya). Wajahnya merah merona dengan wajah yang seakan mengatakan "Tuan, silakan lakukan yang anda inginkan... tapi, tolong perlakukan saya dengan lembut...". Dan tidak lupa, pose bersimpuh yang sangat menggoda

Cukup dengan melihat figurine-nya, DA sudah nosebleed karena pikirannya melayang kemana-mana

"Anda berminat?" tanya Gokudera dengan senyum setan

"WOKEEEEEEEEEEEEHH!" DA langsung nyamber sendok dan melahap devil's food cake-nya sampai habis, lalu menandaskan chocolate milkshake-nya

"Makanan berikutnya~~" kata Tsuna sambil membawa mont blanc lalu meletakkannya di atas meja DA

DA langsung meraup mont blanc itu dalam sekali lahap

"Lalu, yang berikutnya~~" kata Gokudera sambil meletakkan sepiring cheesecake gula aren ukuran jumbo

"Uwoooooooooohhh!" DA melahap cheesecake tersebut dengan nafsu birahi yang tinggi

Tepat di suapan terakhir, DA merasa kalau ususnya bakal "ballista mode", atau dengan kata lain, menembakkan makanan yang sudah masuk

"Dan yang berikutnya~~" kata Yamamoto dengan ceria sambil membawa semangkuk (ukuran mangkuk ramen) penuh chocolate fondue

"Silakan diminum~~" kata Tsuna, Gokudera, dan Yamamoto berbarengan sambil tersenyum

" *gulp*" DA bukannya nelen coklat laknat itu, dia malah nelen ludah sambil mengumpulkan keberaniannya

"Apa anda sudah menyerah?" tanya Gokudera sambil menyunggingkan senyum merendahkan

"Belum!" kata DA sambil menyambar mangkuk laknat tersebut lalu meminumnya seperti sake

'gluk' 'gluk' 'gluk' 'gluk'

"Uph-!" usus DA udah hampir narik pelatuk

Tapi, si DA masih terus menenggak coklat tersebut sampai habis

"Uekh..." DA merasa bagai melihat gerbang surga

"Selamat tuan~ anda berhasil menghabiskan paketnya~!" seru Tsuna ceria

"Ya, selamat!" tambah Yamamoto

"A... akhirnya... " kata DA lemah

Gokudera menyunggingkan senyum setan lalu berkata,

"Sekarang, tinggal babak bonus buat ngedapetin figurine-nya"

'JDAAAAAAAAAAAARR!'

DA bagaikan ditembak Xanxus pake pistolnya tepat di bagian perutnya yang hampir meledak

"Ap... pa...?" tanya DA, masih nggak (mau) percaya

"Yang tadi Cuma babak untuk makan gratis. Figurine maid akan didapatkan setelah menyelesaikan babak bonus~" kata Tsuna dengan angelic smile-nya

"Kok kalian nggak blang apa-apa?" seru DA yang hampir muntah

"Di mana-mana, kalau cerita nggak ada surprisenya nggak seru, dong~" kata Gokudera dengan evil smile (lagi)

"Nah, hibari, ayo kita maju dengan menu spesial kita to the extreme!" seru Ryohei dari arah dapur

DA, Tsuna, Gokudera dan Yamamoto mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah sumber suara

Tsuna pun memperkenalkan menu spesial mereka dengan angelic smilenya

"Inilah menu spesial kita, Sweet Tower!"

DA langsung horor melihat ice cake yang ditumpuk dari yang besar sampai kecil sepert cake pernkahan. Hanya saja, ukurannya yang kira-kira berdiameter 1 meter (cake yang paling bawah) dan tingginya 3 meter. Pertaburan permen, coklat, biskuit, dan kue-kue kering. Berlumurkan sirup dalam berbagai rasa plus pasta coklat dan karamel. Cakenya lengkap. Dari ice cake sampai lapis legit ada.

"Nah, tuan, kami sudah menyiapkan tangga jika anda ingin memakan kue bagian atasnya" kata Gokudera sambil nahan ketawa

"Makanlah to the extreme!" seru Ryouhei dengan suara toa

Hibari balik badan dan langsung balik ke dapur

DA bagaikan ngeliat menara di neraka dengan setan-setan yang memakai baju maid. Di belakang para setan itu, ada gadis manis yang mereka tawan dan dialah yang harus menolongnya! (gadis manisnya figurine hibari)

"Tunggu aku, figurine! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu! HEAAAAAH!" si DA dengan semangat 45 manjat tangga terus ngengkat sendoknya tinggi-tinggi

"Aku akan menaklukkan menara ini!" seru DA yang langsung menancapkan sendoknya pada patung coklat yang berdri di puncak cake

DA memakan patung tersebut dalam sekali lahap, lalu melahap cake-cake dibawahnya dengan ganas sampai dia hampir jatuh dari tangga

"Awas tuan! Hati-hati" kata Yamamoto memberi semangat (?)

"Ini masih belum apa-apaaaa!" si DA berseru dengan semangat laknatnya

"!" semua maid dan pelanggan lain terkejut saat melihat DA terjun ke cake tersebut dan melahapnya dari dalam

"Uwo! Cara yang cukup bagus!" komen Yamamoto sambil memperhatikan DA yang sedang menghabiskan cake ke-2

Gokudera ngakak di pojokan

"Ada apa, Gokudera-chan?" tanya Tsuna yang memperahtikan Gokudera yang lagi ngakak

"Bu—bukan apa-apa... Juudai—me AHAHAHAHAHA!" Gokudera makin ngakak ngeliat DA ngabisn cake ke-5 dari atas

"UWOOOOOOOOOOHHH! MAAAAIIIIIDDD!" seru DA untuk membangkitkan semangatnya sekaligus mengajak perutnya yang sudah menembak beberapa makanan ke lambungnya untuk berkompromi

"Semangat yang bagus to the extreme!" kome Ryohei yang malah jadi ikutan semangat

Pelanggan-pelanggan lain bengong ngeliatin si DA melahap cake ke-12 dari atas

Si DA makan dengan beringasnya, sampai serpihan-serphan cake tersebut jatuh bagai hujan ke atas lantai

DA terus melanjutkan acara makannya hingga dia berhenti sejenak saat baru saja mau melahap cake terakhir, cake ke-20

"Hu...huek..." DA menahan mulutnya supaya tidak muntah

"Ayo! Lanjutkan! Lanjutkan!" seru Ryohei memberi semangat

"Kau pasti bisa! Ayo!" Yamamoto juga ikutan

"Ukh... demi... ma...id..." si DA mengangkat sendoknya, menyendok cake leknat tersebut, lalu memakannya

Kecepatan makan DA berkurang sampai 90% dari tadi. Perutnya penuh dan mual, tapi dia tetap memaksa untuk memakan cake laknat tersebut

Dia memakannya dengan pelan tapi pasti. Lalu, pada suapan terakhir, tepat sebelum masuk mulut, DA tumbang

'bruk'

"Tuan! Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Tsuna dengan khawatir sambil berlari mendekati DA

Tiba-tiba, DA mengangkat tangannya sedikit lalu memasukkan cake barusan ke mulutnya, mengunyahnya dengan sisa jiwanya, lalu menelannya

'gulp'

"Sele... sai..."

'bruk'

DA kembali jatuh, tapi dia masih cukup sadar untuk berbicara

"Aku sudah... tidak bisa makan... lagi... Jadi... maid...nya..." tanya DA dengan lemas dan lemah

Gokudera senyum iblis lalu berkata...

"Sisa cake masih berserakan di lantai, tuh~~"

'JDUAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!'

DA nggak percaya sama kalimat gila yang dikatakan Gokudera barusan

"Kan syaratnya harus dihabiskan~~" kata Gokudera lagi, masih dengan senyum iblis (di mata DA sih senyum iblis. Aslinya, ini senyum biasa, kok)

DA melihat figurine maid yang masih berdiri di atass meja dengan pandangan lemah. Lalu, tiba-tiba, seekor burung berwarna kuning mendatangi figurine tersebut dengan kecepatan super lalu mematukinya

Hibari mendatangi burung tersebut, "Hibird, kau ini burung. Jangan mengumbar nafsu seperti itu hanya karena melihat figurine"

Burung tersebut langsung terbang ke pundak hibari dan bertengger disana

"Kalau kau mau sebuah _kiss_, aku bisa memberikannya" kata Hibari dengan wajah datar dan suara yang kecil

Tapi, DA yang berkuping tajam (khusus hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan maid) bisa mendengar kalimatnya

"... Tidak... mungkin..."

'bruk'

"Yah, peserta kali ini juga tumbang~" kata Yamamoto sambil mengangkat DA lalu menggotongnya keluar cafe

Sementara itu, DA yang pingsan melihat mimpi buruk. Gadis yang tadinya hampir dia selamatkan diculik oleh seekor burung phoenix hitam lalu dibawa ke tangan raja setan, lalu gadis itu di—

Oke, saya akan berhenti agar rating fanfic ini tidak naik

Nah, begitulah perjuangan pejuang kita yang gigih, DA! Readers, beri DA tepuk tangan!

**~to be continued~

* * *

**

Yah, oke, karena wordnya udah lebih dari 2K, jadi, saya jadikan ini part 1... Dari pada kepanjangan...

Oh, ya, fanfic ini jadi tambah ngaco karena bantuan teman saya yang dengan baiknya membantu saya ketika saya Writer's Block...

Teman saya yang bisa tanpa sengaja ngelawak /plak/, **Shi no Aria**

Erm... Itu bagian Hibird bukan saya yang nulis, lho... = ="

Soalnya temen saya ini lebih suka HibirdXHibari dari pada 6918 (ya iyalah! BL aja ga suka! /plak/) Dan jangan heran lagi kalau saya nulis nya HibirdXHibari, Bukan HibariXHibird. Kata temen saya, dia lebih suka Hibird jadi seme(?). Alasannya? Katanya kocak ngabayangin Hibird jadi seme

Udah ah! Kok malah ngomongin mereka... = ="

Nya~ Semuanya, R&R!


End file.
